Humm ta langue!
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: Os Concours Allocop...ou la rencontre d'Edward, serial fucker de son état et Miss Bella un peu trop pompette pour son bien...


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Humm ta langue!**  
**

**Auteur(s): **Lorelei-lei-lei**  
**

**Bêta: **Aucun**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer of course**  
**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

* * *

**Humm ta langue !**

POV Bella

Nom de Dieu c'est quoi ce foutoir dans ma tête ?!

Je crois que j'aurais pas dû laisser Rose m'entraîner dans cette boîte. Et je n'aurais pas dû boire, je le sais pourtant que je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

J'ouvre les yeux en grognant. La vache mes paupières sont lourdes…Je frotte mes yeux avant de m'étirer longuement. Argh j'ai des courbatures de partout.

Je ne reconnais pas mes draps c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je regarde tout autour de moi : une chambre, qui n'est pas la mienne, Merde mais je suis où ???

La déco est un peu trop sobre pour être l'œuvre d'une fille. Je commence à paniquer légèrement…J'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs mais rien…je me souviens d'avoir danser avec Rose, de Mike qui me collait aux basques et des quelques verres que je m'étais envoyée pour supporter sa conversation Ô combien intéressante. Et après plus rien.

Pitié Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas la chambre de Mike pitié pitié pitié ! Je refuse d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec cet abruti alors que je me refuse à Jacob depuis plus d'un an.

Je croise les doigts à m'en faire péter les jointures. Pourvu que ce soit Rose qui ait demandé à son frère Jasper de m'accueillir pour que mon père ne me voir pas bourrée. Plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis que c'était plausible. Après tout Rose ne m'aurait pas laissé partir avec un mec, encore moins Mike, et Jazz a déménagé il y a peu, donc je ne connais pas encore son appart. Oui c'était probablement ce qui était arrivé.

Alors pourquoi la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un Dieu vivant ? Un Dieu très inconnu et très nu surtout. Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ??

Je voudrais partir en courant mais mon corps de femme en chaleur n'a pas l'air du même avis que moi. Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est d'ouvrir la bouche et d'écarquiller les yeux en fixant sa queue. La première fois de ma vie que j'en vois une, je peux bien me permettre d'être subjuguée…

L'apollon me fixe avec un sourire en coin trop excitant. Il ouvre la bouche et pendant qu'il parle je vois sa virilité qui se durcit.

« T'aimes ce que tu vois beautiful ? T'en veux encore peut-être ? »

Oh Nom de Dieu !! Si j'en veux encore ??? Parce que j'en ai déjà eu ?? Oh putain je commence à comprendre ce qui a dû se passer. Et là, je panique complet !

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH »

J'hurle en me levant si précipitamment que je m'emmêle dans les draps et que je m'étale par terre comme une crêpe. J'entends l'inconnu exploser de rire et s'approcher de moi pour m'aider à me relever. Sans réfléchir je m'empare de sa main et m'y appuie. Sauf que lorsque je lève le regard vers lui je me retrouve nez à nez avec sa queue dressée. Je peux sentir les effluves de son sexe et arggh ça m'excite trop. Je rougis et baisse les yeux immédiatement.

Il ricane encore un peu et me soulève par le coude. Une fois relevée, il me plaque contre lui et murmure à mon oreille :

« Et bien, je t'ai connu moins prude cette nuit »

Je déglutis difficilement, il presse son érection contre moi et se frotte sensuellement contre mon ventre. La caresse est si bonne que je gémis sans m'en rendre compte. Humm sa peau est si douce ! Je sens une goutte de son plaisir sur moi et j'ai l'impression de m'évanouir.

Euh attends une minute. Je sens son liquide sur ma peau ? Sur ma peau nue ?

Oh putain de bordel de merde je suis à poil !

Je me dégage de son étreinte et lui tourne le dos afin de me cacher le plus possible de son regard. Avant que j'ai pu atteindre la couette pour me planquer il m'attrape le bras et me re-plaque avec brutalité contre son torse. Dos à lui cette fois. Sans ménagement il s'empare de mes seins à pleines mains et commence à me les masser tout en écrasant sa virilité contre mes fesses.

« Humm ! Par derrière ça me va aussi petite coquine »

Mon corps réagit positivement, les pointes de mes seins se dressent, mon intimité se lubrifie et mes fesses poussent en direction de sa dureté.

Quand je m'en rends compte, je me débats violemment pour lui échapper.

Je m'emmitoufle dans la couverture avant de le regarder. Il a l'air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma belle ?

Je le regarde plus durement que ce que j'aurais dû.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

« Je…tu ne te souviens pas ? » me demande-t-il déçu.

Je ne réponds pas, il doit bien se douter de la réponse.

Malgré moi mes yeux se posent sans relâche sur lui et plus particulièrement sur son sexe. Je ne devrais pas mais j'ai trop envie d'y goûter, il est si appétissant.

L'homme surprend mon regard et la déception laisse place à une autre émotion au fond de ses belles prunelles vertes. Quelque chose comme de l'excitation.

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, il m'ensorcelle avec son allure féline et sa beauté à couper le souffle. Il se penche vers moi, sa bouche délibérément trop proche de la mienne. Je lutte silencieusement pour ne pas lui fourrer ma langue dans la bouche de force. Il semble le comprendre et s'en amuse. Ses lèvres dérivent jusqu'à mon oreille où il me susurre « Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ? » avant de prendre mon lobe dans sa bouche et de le suçoter avidement.

« Seigneur » je gémis.

Il rit.

« Alors ? »

« Dis-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir »

Il me regarde alors dans les yeux, les siens sont noircis, incroyablement excitants, il a l'air dangereux, comme un prédateur.

« Comme tu voudras… Hier soir, ma beauté…je t'ai baisé comme une bête…ici….ici….et ici »

Sa voix étant rauque quand il me montrait les différents endroits où il disait avoir pris possession de moi.

Je sentais la chaleur de mon ventre s'intensifier de minute en minute. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Isabella Marie Swan, tu es une fille bien ! Pas une des ses filles qui veulent coucher juste pour le plaisir ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

Et alors ? Apparemment c'est déjà fait alors un coup de plus ou de moins ?

J'avais besoin de savoir une chose avant de me jeter sur lui.

« Comment s'était ? » je lui demande d'une petite voix.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu as pris beaucoup de plaisir, mes oreilles se souviennent encore de tes cris pendant la jouissance. »

Je vire rouge écrevisse. Putain j'ai chaud !

Mais ça je m'en doutais, vu son équipement et ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir juste en me palpant les seins. Donc je continue, un peu honteuse.

« Non je voulais dire…je…j'étais…bonne ? »

Il me regarde interdit avant d'éclater de rire.

Bon ok la j'ai vraiment honte. Je sais que je n'ai aucune expérience mais était-ce horrible à ce point là ?

Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme il me dit avec sérieux : « Une des meilleures »

Ok ! Je dois lui sauter dessus maintenant ou me casser en courant ? Parce que Prude Bella n'apprécie pas des masses ce qui se trame dans le cerveau de Vilaine Bella.

Soudain je vois sa main venir caresser son membre devant moi. Je relève la tête stupéfaite, pour voir son regard ancré sur moi. Je me rends compte que la couette a glissé et qu'un de mes seins est complètement découvert.

Oh merde, il se branle en me matant ! Tuez moi avant que je me consume !

Prude Bella est muselée, Vilaine Bella prend les commandes !

Je me rapproche de lui assez maladroitement comparée à lui mais je l'espère de manière assez sexy.

« Raconte moi ? »

« On a passé la nuit à se faire du bien bébé, j'ai pas le temps de te raconter, j'ai…d'autres projets » dit-il

…

« Mais si tu veux savoir, tu branles comme une déesse » me dit-il en amenant ma main jusqu'à son sexe. La peau fine de son membre était si douce que j'eus peur de l'abîmer.

Je le caressais du bout des doigts.

Il gémit avant de grogner après moi.

« Serre-la plus fort ! »

Je l'empoigne donc enserrant sa queue de tout mon poing pendant qu'il continue son récit.

« Ouais comme ça beauté. Humm je repense à ta petite chatte offerte à moi hier, quand j't'ai pénétré t'étais si étroite ! Putain j'ai eu envie de te faire des choses que t'imagines même pas. »

Je resserre ma prise sur sa bite tellement ce qu'il me dit m'excite.

« Mais le meilleur tu sais ce que c'était ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, de toute façon je suis incapable de parler.

« Ta putain de langue ! Putain Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait avec ta putain de langue ! »

J'halète.

Est-ce le fait qu'il suggère que je me suis occupée de lui avec ma bouche ou bien le fait qu'il vienne de prononcer mon nom pour la première fois qui me rend si tremblante d'un coup ?

.

____________________________________________________________

**POV Edward**

Ce soir je chasse ! Ça doit faire trois jours que j'ai pas tiré mon coup, ma bite demande réclamation.

Je me fais tout beau, jeans noirs, chemise noir, un peu de gel pour l'effet coiffé-décoiffé qui plait tant aux filles. Je travaille un peu mon sourire en coin trop sexy et hop c'est parti direction le New Moon.

Quand j'arrive sur place Emmett est déjà en train de draguer une belle blonde. Et beh il perd pas de temps celui-là. Dommage que je n'ai pas repéré celle-ci avant, elle est trop canon.

Je commande à boire et commence a siroté ma bière en évaluant les filles de la boîte. Le traqueur cherche sa future proie.

Mais comme bien souvent je n'ai pas vraiment à chercher puisque quasi immédiatement une jolie rousse m'accoste. Ouep c'est ça d'avoir un sex-appeal débordant comme le mien : t'as même pas besoin de les chercher elles veulent toutes que tu les baises !

Je l'invite à danser et bien vite je colle mon érection contre elle. On se concerte du regard et c'est elle qui prend l'initiative et me tire par la main pour rejoindre les toilettes des hommes. Trop facile !

A peine entrés je tourne le verrou et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes en palpant ses seins généreux. Mouais c'est du refait mais ça ira bien pour ce début de soirée.

« Au fait j'm'appelle Vict… »

« Shht » je la coupe, « J'm'en fous de ton nom. »

Elle ne se vexe même pas et gémis quand je lui remonte sa jupe pour caresser sa fente.

Je la retourne vivement et la fais s'accouder au lavabo. J'adore cette position, je rentre en elle immédiatement après avoir enfiler la capote.

Ma petite levrette plus tard je suis de retour au bar. Alors les filles, à qui le tour maintenant ?

La grande rousse m'a vite lâché quand elle a compris qu'avec moi c'était une baise par personne. Je peux toutes me les faire alors autant en essayer le plus possible.

Assez vite je repère une jolie petite brune. Assez éméchée je dois dire. Elle a l'air de s'enfiler coktails après coktails à côté d'un pauvre type qui recherche vainement son attention.

Je vais pour m'approcher d'elle mais Emmett me coince avant.

« Putain Edward je suis tombé sur une putain de bombe ! Mon plus grand fantasme va enfin se réaliser, je vais coucher avec Barbie ! »

Je ris à sa remarque, pour le moins juste. J'ai vu la fille et je confirme. J'espère juste pour lui qu'elle est plus souple que la poupée.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi »

« Quoi, tu veux que je te supervise quand tu la feras crier ? »

« T'es con ! Nan Barbie-Rosie est venue avec une copine à elle et ne veux pas la laisser rentrer seule, tu veux pas lui tenir compagnie ? »

« Merde Em' j'avais envie de serial baiser ce soir ! »

Il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

« Bon, elle est bonne au moins ? »

Avec un peu de chance je pourrais me la faire au moins !

« Je sais pas qui c'est, attends j'vais demander à Barb…à Rosie »

Je regarde une dernière fois la petite brunette. Tant pis pour toi ma jolie, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu goûteras aux plaisirs de _ma_ chair.

« Elle s'appelle Bella » me dit Emmett en revenant. « Je l'ai vu, elle est moins bandante que ma Rose mais elle est pas mal et tu devrais pas avoir de mal pour te la faire elle est complètement bourrée !! »

Intéressant, j'aime les filles bourrées, elles sont tellement plus joyeuses que les sobres qui se posent 10 milles questions pour rien.

« Ah elles arrivent. Ed' j'te présente Rose et son amie Bella »

La petite brunette ! On dirait qu'elle va y avoir droit finalement !

Je lui lance un « Salut, je m'appelle Edward » charmeur pendant que les deux autres s'éclipsent sans demander leurs restes.

Elle me regarde un moment sans réaction avant de rire. Le rire incontrôlé et typique de celle qui a trop bu. J'adore.

On danse un peu tous les deux. Je décide de prendre mon temps avec elle. Après tout je dois l'occuper pour Emmett…

Je frotte mon bassin sans vergogne contre elle et laisse mes mains se balader dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle ne danse pas très bien mais elle est tellement pleine qu'elle s'amuse quand même avec moi. Etrangement c'est charmant. Généralement je préfère les filles qui savent danser, qui se déhanchent bien comme il faut contre ma queue, mais là…elle est juste adorable, riant quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne connaît pas les pas.

Je la regarde un moment amusé et…attendri. Attendri ? What's the fuck ? Attendri mon cul ! J'ai juste envie de me la faire.

Je la contourne et me colle contre son dos pour l'aider. Je pose mes mains fermement sur ses hanches et lui inculque les mouvements pour qu'elle se trémousse comme il faut. Bon ok je m'arrange aussi pour que ses fesses frottent contre mon entrejambe.

Quand elle arrive à faire les mouvements seule je laisse glisser mes mains sur son corps. Une part à la découverte de ses cuisses, l'autre de ses seins. Elle gémit quand je presse doucement ses tétons par-dessus ses vêtements.

Mais elle se retourne brusquement et me fixe étrangement. Ce n'est pas du désir que je vois mais de l'incompréhension. C'est quoi son problème, elle ne veut pas de moi ?

Puis elle fait une mimique trop adorable et comme un enfant pris en faute elle me regarde, honteuse et me dis « je crois que j'ai mouillé ma culotte »

J'explose de rire et elle rougit.

Je l'amène dans un coin reculé et sans lui demander la permission je passe ma main sous sa robe et sous son sous-vêtement. Elle sursaute, moi je grogne.

« Putain Bella, t'es pas mouillée t'es carrément trempée ! Aurais-tu des pensées salaces à mon égard ? »

Elle glousse et me dit « T'es beau !! »

Je cherche pas à comprendre la logique de ce qu'elle me dira, elle est ivre, y a pas de logique. Et j'ai trop envie de la prendre pour réfléchir.

« Tu viens chez moi ? »

Au lieu de me répondre elle me fait tourner et saute sur mon dos en poussant un cri

« Huuuuuh Jolly Jumper Huuuuuu ! »

Je ris, et évidemment je prends ça pour un oui.

Je la transporte jusqu'à ma Volvo et l'installe sur le siège passager.

« J'ai froid » me dit-elle quand je monte à bord.

Je mets le chauffage au feu rouge mais elle me surprend en commençant à frotter ses cuisses entre elles joignant sa main sous sa jupe.

« Humm ça, ça réchauffe »

Je grogne sourdement. Sait-elle à quel point elle est bandante comme ça ? J'ai ai mal à la queue tellement mon jeans la comprime.

Elle accélère les mouvements de sa main, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la regarder. Putain merde y a un putain de canon qu'est en train de se caressait dans ma putain de voiture !

Elle remonte ses jambes qu'elle fait reposer écartées sur le tableau de bord et elle replonge sa main. Elle enfonce ses petits doigts bien profondément en elle avant de les ressortir et de me demander « Tu veux goûter ? »

Fuck ! C'est une vraie petite salope que je ramène chez moi.

Je lui prends sa main de force pour gober ses doigts. Son goût est doucereux presque sucré. Trop bon.

Elle me regarde avec convoitise, comme si elle allait me dévorer.

Mais ma belle j'attends que ça moi ! Prends moi dans ta petite bouche !

On est arrivé devant chez moi, je la tire hors de la voiture et la fais rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans attendre je la plaque contre la porte et m'empare de ses lèvres brûlantes.

« Putain j'ai trop envie de toi Beautiful ! »

Elle ne répond pas mais entreprend de m'ôter ma chemise…avec ses dents ! A chaque bouton enlevé elle mord ma peau découverte.

Elle ne mordille pas elle me mord carrément ! Ça fait un peu mal mais putain c'est trop excitant.

Je palpe ses hanches en gémissant avant de descendre vers ses fesses, que j'agrippe pour la soulever. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi.

Je l'emmène directement dans ma chambre, après tout on est pas là pour prendre le thé.

Elle pousse un petit cri quand je la lance sur le lit et que je lui saute littéralement dessus.

Je lui arrache littéralement ses vêtements tandis qu'elle remue sous mon corps. Je me relève pour virer mes propres fringues et elle en profite pour se redresser sur ses coudes, uniquement en sous vêtements.

Elle est vraiment trop canon, pas sculptée comme la plupart que je ramène mais elle a un je ne sais quoi qui la rend si désirable… Son corps est gracile, elle est fine mais moelleuse. Là j'ai juste envie d'enfoncer mes doigts dans la chair tendre de ses hanches pour la faire rencontrer mes coups de rein.

« Tu vas me prendre comment ? »

Elle me rend fou.

« Comme tu voudras que j'te prenne, ma belle. »

Soudain elle me parait décontenancée.

« C'est que..j'ai jamais… »

Quoi ??

« Te…Tu est vierge ?? »

Elle rougit pour toute réponse.

Et là je suis partagé entre deux sentiments : la déception et l'excitation.

La déception parce que je ne peux décemment pas lui prendre son innocence alors qu'elle est complètement pétée et l'excitation parce que bordel je me suis jamais tapé de pucelle et l'idée de sentir sa membrane céder grâce à ma queue me rend tellement dur….

Je m'immobilise, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais elle me surprend encore en s'avançant vers moi. Elle plaque sa main contre ma bite gonflée.

« S'il te plait…J'ai tellement envie de te sentir…de l'intérieur » me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Oh yes !

« T'es sûre ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

« Je sais pas…je sais juste que là…si tu me baises pas j'vais me consumer sur place »

Sur ces paroles elle baisse mon boxer, libérant mon sexe.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle détaille ma queue.

« Putain ! Mais…ça rentrera jamais ! » s'affole-t-elle.

Je ris, si excitante et si mignonne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à ressentir. »

Elle relève les yeux de mon membre et je vois un sourire coquin apparaître sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'une détermination croissante dans ses yeux.

Sans aucune hésitation sa main s'empare de moi. Une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps. Et se met à faire des va-et-vient serrés autour de ma queue. Putain de merde ! Soit elle a déjà fait ça avant soit elle était branleuse professionnelle dans une vie antérieure. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bonne. Personne ne m'a jamais branlé aussi bien.

Si elle continue comme ça je réponds plus de rien et je la prends à sec là de suite. Il faut que je l'arrête. Je veux que sa première fois soit parfaite.

« Doucement ma belle, calme toi »

Elle resserre sa prise avec une moue boudeuse et je me fais violence pour ne pas venir immédiatement dans sa main.

Je détache ses doigts et l'allonge sur le lit en me positionnant sur elle.

« J'ai envie de te faire du bien moi aussi » lui dis-je en glissant ma langue le long de son cou.

Je détache son soutien-gorge afin de pouvoir suivre ma lancée. Je goûte sa clavicule avec délectation avant de lécher le haut de sa poitrine. Je ne descends pas plus bas, pour la faire languir. Mais c'est sans compter sur son impatience, elle empoigne mes cheveux et dirige fermement mon visage contre son sein.

Je ris fortement en ouvrant la bouche et elle en profite pour s'arquer entrant ainsi sa petite pointe dressée entre mes lèvres. Mon rire s'étouffe et l'animal en moi se libère. Je suce goulûment sa poitrine. Si fort que je dois lui faire mal, mais je ne peux plus me contrôler elle me donne trop envie.

Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire puisqu'elle gémit et appuie contre ma tête pour accentuer la pression de ma bouche sur elle. Je change de sein, pas de jaloux.

Mes doigts vont fouiller son intimité sous sa culotte tandis que son cœur s'emballe. Je ne rentre pas mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, je veux que ma queue passe en première. Par contre je masse fermement son clitoris afin de la préparer au plaisir.

J'ai envie de la faire mienne. Sentir mon sperme s'écouler de son petit corps. J'ai envie qu'elle crie mon nom pendant que je la ferai jouir. J'ai envie qu'elle jouisse grâce à moi. Pour moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. D'habitude je m'en fous qu'elles prennent du plaisir ou non. Du moment que moi j'atteins l'extase. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec elle ?

Je mets ça sur le compte de sa virginité. Après tout je n'ai jamais été un salaud, il est normal que je veuille qu'elle ait du plaisir lors de sa première fois.

« Prends-tu la pilule chérie ? »

« Euh oui… »

« J'ai envie de te sentir autour de moi sans obstacle, je te promets que je n'ai aucun problème genre MST »

Quoi ? Merde mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je n'ai JAMAIS baisé sans capote ! Pour qui elle va me prendre maintenant ?

Mais elle se contente d'acquiescer et ma bite fait des sauts de joie.

Je la regarde dans les yeux pendant que j'enlève sa culotte. Je respire l'odeur de son désir devant ses yeux. Elle est excitée.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Si je commence je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter »

« Baise moi »

Je grogne avant de l'embrasser avec passion, comme pour la remercier de ce qu'elle accepte de m'offrir.

Je glisse le long de son corps en l'embrassant, jusqu'à atteindre sa petite chatte luisante. Je dépose de petits baisers sur son bouton de plaisir avant de passer ma langue dessus.

Elle se cambre en gémissant. Ma bite se raffermit encore plus en réponse à ses gémissements.

Comment est-ce que son plaisir peut me faire plaisir à moi ? J'ai toujours détesté m'occuper de mes partenaires avec ma bouche et là…j'en suis excité ! J'ai même envie de la boire !

Pendant que ma tête est entre ses cuisses mes mains partent à la conquête de sa poitrine. Je mordille son clitoris en même temps que je pince avec fermeté ses tétons. Ce ne sont plus des gémissements mais de vrais petits cris de plaisir. J'ai la bite en feu tellement je suis excité. Je la frotte contre le matelas pour me soulager un peu.

A force de coups de langue je la sens qui commence à partir. La faire jouir avec ma langue est tellement jouissif….

Je profite de son premier orgasme pour me mettre entre ses jambes qu'elle noue dans mon dos. J'espère que le plaisir de l'orgasme atténuera la douleur de la première pénétration. Sans attendre, je positionne mon gland devant son entrée et je la pénètre lentement.

Putain ses parois sont encore contractées de son plaisir, cela la rend si étroite ! Je sens la résistance qui se fait et je la regarde dans les yeux en poussant d'un coup sec pour la briser. Elle crie de douleur en me mordant l'épaule. Et alors que je devrais être désolé de lui avoir fait mal, je sens le sang pur de sa virginité qui coule le long de ma queue. Comment être désolé de _ça_, putain ! J'essaie de rester immobile et de me concentrer mais c'est trop tard. Je me sens venir. L'orgasme me prend avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un mouvement et je me déverse au fond d'elle.

Quand j'en prends conscience, j'ai trop honte. Merde j'ai éjaculé comme un puceau ! Même pas deux minutes j'ai tenu. J'ai honte et je suis désolée pour elle, elle aurait mérité mieux, beaucoup mieux pour une première fois.

Mais elle se met à onduler créant une friction entre ma queue et ses parois.

« Encore » me chuchote-t-elle le cœur battant.

Et je réagis positivement, mon membre se rengorge immédiatement. Je suis soulagé je n'aurai pas à partager ma honte avec elle.

Je me recule et cogne en elle une nouvelle fois étouffant son cri avec ma bouche.

Elle me prend le visage en coupe et approfondit le baiser. Elle fait jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point un baiser était érotique. Elle chope ma langue entre ses lèvres et me la suce fermement. Oh fuck c'est comme si elle me baisait la langue.

Ça me fait accélérer mes coups de reins. J'ai envie de crier mon plaisir mais sa bouche m'en empêche c'est tellement frustrant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, même mes coups en elle ne viennent que de mon instinct animal.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu de si bestial, passionné et doux à la fois. Je palpe fermement son clitoris en glissant une main entre nous. Elle me fait perdre la tête avec sa bouche, je lui ferai perdre la sienne avec mes doigts.

Elle se resserre autour de moi, elle ne va pas tarder. Cette idée me plait, j'ai envie de la voir à son apogée.

Elle libère ma bouche d'un coup, pour hurler mon nom. La déformation de son visage me fait redoubler de vigueur dans mes coups de butoirs et après 5 ou 6 coups plus que violents j'éclate en elle.

J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je veux m'allonger sur le dos mais je refuse de sortir d'elle, alors je nous fais basculer et elle se retrouve au dessus de moi.

Je referme mes bras sur elle qui a posé sa tête contre mon torse et nous restons ainsi plusieurs instants durant.

Ma bite perd de sa vigueur et cela commence à faire mal d'être en elle. Je la soulève pour me dégager et elle grogne quand je sors d'elle.

Elle se redresse et je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

Elle se penche sur moi et lèche mon torse qui doit être salé à cause de la sueur.

Je suis bien.

Elle descend lentement le long de mon anatomie et je sens déjà ma virilité se réveiller. Comment s'est possible ça ? Je peux pas avoir autant envie d'elle c'est pas humain !

Lorsqu'elle atteint le V de ma ceinture abdominale elle relève les yeux et me fait un sourire carnassier. Je sais immédiatement ce qu'elle va faire et je serre les poings d'anticipation.

Quand je sens ses lèvres se refermer autour de moi en me séquestrant dans cette agréable prison humide je manque de défaillir. Elle nettoie toute ma longueur des restes de notre premier ébat. Sa langue est adroite comme si elle savait exactement quoi faire pour m'emmener au paradis.

Ses va-et-vient se font de plus en plus rapide et j'ai une telle envie de gicler dans sa bouche que c'est une torture de la stopper.

Mais je veux qu'elle me sente aussi. Alors je la remonte et l'empale sur moi violemment. Elle se mord la lèvre en me chevauchant. Je l'aide à bouger sur moi avec mes mains en matant ses seins qui se balancent sensuellement en rythme. Elle vient rapidement.

Elle m'embrasse et c'est énorme ce que je ressens. Elle caresse ma langue avec la sienne et je peux sentir mon goût dans sa bouche. Le sien aussi. Mais le meilleur, je goûte cette saveur un peu métallique de l'innocence que je lui ai prise. J'éjacule aussitôt en elle.

On refait l'amour 2 ou 3 fois…à divers endroits, avant qu'elle ne tombe écroulée de fatigue sur le tapis du salon. Je ris pour moi-même et la porte jusqu'à mon lit.

Bah quoi ? Je vais pas la foutre dehors maintenant quand même ! Elle est crevée ! Je sais que ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'en foutre certaines dans un taxi mais elle c'est différent. C'est vrai quoi, elle m'a offert sa virginité je vais quand même pas la jeter comme une merde juste après l'avoir tirée ! _Bien sûr, bien sûr…_

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et m'endors le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure bouclée.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je ne suis même pas étonnée de la trouver dans mes bras. Ça me parait si naturel que c'en est déconcertant.

J'embrasse sa tempe en me disant que j'aimerais me réveiller comme ça bien plus souvent, puis je me lève. Cela lui fera certainement plaisir si je lui préparais un petit déj. Je m'atèle aux pancakes en bénissant ma mère de m'avoir forcé à l'aider en cuisine quand j'étais plus jeune.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre pour la réveiller en douceur, je la découvre assise sur le lit, l'air hagard. Puis elle se met à fixer mon membre avec insistance.

« T'aimes ce que tu vois beautiful ? Tu en veux encore peut-être ? »

Elle reste interdite avant de hurler puis de tomber par terre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire avant de me précipiter pour l'aider. Son visage en face de ma queue m'excite mais je vois bien qu'elle a l'air mal à l'aise alors je la relève en riant.

« Je t'ai connu moins prude cette nuit. », lui dis-je en me frottant un peu contre son corps nu. Elle gémit et ça me plait. Mais elle se dégage et se retourne.

Ahh c'est _ça_ que tu veux ? Parfait pour moi…

Je la plaque contre moi en lui empoignant les seins.

« Humm ! Par derrière ça me va aussi petite coquine » je lui murmure à l'oreille en repensant à notre séance levrette sur le canapé hier soir. Je sens sa poitrine durcir sous mes doigts et ses fesses se presser sur mon sexe en ébullition.

Mais encore une fois elle s'enfuit pour s'enrouler dans ma couette. Je suis perdu je comprends pas ce qui se passe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma belle ? »

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » me demande-t-elle sèchement.

« Je…Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Dire que je suis déçu est faible, très faible. En temps normal je m'en foutrais carrément mais là ça me blesse. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie et elle ne s'en rappelle même pas. Pire peut-être qu'elle ne la voulait pas vraiment…

Mais je surprends son regard plein de convoitise sur moi et là mon instinct de serial fucker reprend ses droits. Elle va se souvenir de moi, foi d'Edward Cullen ! Je m'approche lentement d'elle jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à elle. Je lui demande à l'oreille si elle est sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. Elle jure quand je lui gobe le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle insiste pour savoir.

« Comme tu voudras… Hier soir, ma beauté…je t'ai baisé comme une bête…ici….ici….et ici »

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma voix de devenir rauque. J'avais les images de cette nuit dans la tête et j'avais qu'une envie, lui arracher cette maudite couette et la prendre à même le sol.

Elle me demande comment c'était. Je suis ravi, ça me prouve son intérêt. Je lui réponds qu'elle a beaucoup aimé mais elle me laisse con quand je comprends qu'en fait elle me demande si elle était bonne.

« Une des meilleurs » je lui réponds.

En fait LA meilleure mais crève pour que je t'avoue ça !

Oh putain, la couette est descendue le long de son épaule et j'ai un de ses seins en plein dans ma ligne de mire. Sans réfléchir j'attrape ma queue et commence à me branler.

Elle s'approche de moi, je retiens mon souffle.

« Raconte moi »

Te raconter ? Non je crois pas, je veux pas parler je veux te sauter ! Encore et encore et encore !

« On a passé la nuit à se faire du bien bébé, j'ai pas le temps de te raconter, j'ai…d'autres projets… Mais si tu veux savoir, tu branles comme une déesse »

Je prends sa main pour la poser sur moi. Son toucher est tellement différent d'hier. Il est timide, doux mais tellement frustrant. Je lui grogne de serrer plus fort, ce qu'elle fait. C'est tellement bon.

« Ouais comme ça beauté. Humm je repense à ta petite chatte offerte à moi hier, quand j't'ai pénétré t'étais si étroite ! Putain j'ai eu envie de te faire des choses que t'imagines même pas. »

Elle empoigne plus fermement ma bite alors je continue.

« Mais le meilleur tu sais ce que c'était ? »

Non, bien sûr que non.

« Ta putain de langue ! Putain Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait avec ta putain de langue ! »

Elle tremble et lâche ma queue. J'ai dû lui faire peur avec mon discours de putain de baiseur à la con.

Je la prends dans mes bras et caresse ses cheveux tendrement.

« Ça va Bella ? »

Et là je capte rien elle m'embrasse fougueusement. Ok je ne lui ai peut-être pas fait peur finalement. Je souris contre sa bouche.

Elle se recule haletante.

« Je…fais moi l'amour. »

« Sûre ? »

« Oui, je veux me souvenir de toi »

Je l'allonge sur le lit et je me dis que pour elle ce sera celle-ci la première fois. Et cette fois aucun doute c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, sans être bourrée ni rien. Alors je lui fais l'amour lentement. Tendrement. En l'embrassant à chaque coup de rein pour avaler ses gémissements.

Elle plante ses ongles dans ma peau en me demandant d'approfondir. Je m'exécute et c'est si bon. Si bon de sentir ma Bella sous mon corps, de la sentir autour de moi.

« Co…comment tu t'ap…pelles ? »

« Edward » lui dis-je dans un coup de rein.

« Edward » répète-elle, « Edward…Edward…Ed…ward..EDWARD ! PUTAIN EDWARD ENCORE! »

Oh oui Bella crie mon nom!

« T'es si bonne Bella ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point t'es serrée ! »

Je ressors d'elle et la retourne sur le ventre avant de la re-pénétrer immédiatement. J'aime sentir mon ventre cogner contre ses fesses. Et surtout pouvoir caresser sa poitrine tout en étant étroitement imbriqué en elle.

Elle hurle quand son orgasme éclate sur ma queue.

Quant à moi je m'endors tout de suite après avoir explosé. Un trop plein de sensations.

Je me sens bien avec elle.

J'ai envie de la garder.

.

_____________________________________________________________

POV Bella

Je l'ai senti se raidir au dessus de moi pendant que je cherchais à retrouver mon calme.

Puis il s'est affalé sur moi. Pour ne pas mourir étouffée je me suis vite dégagée et il a grogné sans pour autant se réveiller.

Je l'ai regardé dormir un moment. Il est vraiment beau…et vraiment bon aussi…j'ai qu'une envie c'est le réveiller pour recommencer ! Mais je me retiens, c'était un coup de folie, je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer un truc comme ça ! Après tout il a ramené une fille bourrée qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le seul but de baiser. Et vu son physique il devait faire cela régulièrement. Je ne veux pas d'un baiseur en série dans ma vie !

Non mais tu t'écoutes penser ? Je _ne veux pas d'un baiseur en série dans ma vie nianiania_ t'es folle ou quoi ? Comme si lui, le Dieu vivant pourrait te vouloir pour autre chose qu'une petite baise.

Alors je décide de partir. Je rassemble mes affaires et me rends compte que ma robe n'est simplement pas mettable…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre ma robe celui-ci. Je la laisse donc sur place parce que je préfère dire à Rose que je l'ai oublié chez un mec plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle est morte…

J'attrape donc les vêtements du Dieu étalés par terre et les enfile. Après tout c'est sa faute si j'ai plus rien à me mettre et puis ça me fera un souvenir.

Ils sont beaucoup trop grands mais je sens son odeur partout sur moi, c'est…grisant.

Je sors de la chambre et tombe sur une montagne de pancakes.

Adorable.

Je suis même tentée de rester mais non. C'est pas parce qu'il y a des pancakes sur la table de la cuisine qu'il veut se marier avec moi, me faire des gosses et acheter un vieux chien qui pue en animalerie pour nous tenir compagnie pendant nos vieux jours!

Je lui laisse un petit mot sur la table.

**Je t'ai emprunté des vêtements, tu as dû trop t'amuser avec ma robe hier…**

**Merci pour (cette nuit ?) ce matin et pour les pancakes.**

**C'était délicieux. Tout.**

**Au revoir Edward.**

**B.**

Et je pars en refermant doucement la porte.

***

Sur la banquette du taxi je repense à ce que je viens de vivre. Moi Isabella Swan, "coincée en chef" depuis mes 13 ans, je viens de perdre ma virginité avec un gars dont je ne connais que le prénom !

Et c'était bon ! Trop bon ! J'ai même envie de recommencer…

OH putain de merde !

Un détail vient de me clouer sur place. J'ai couché avec lui ! je veux dire...j'ai couché avec lui alors que...

.

_Putain…Jake va me tuer…_

.

_

* * *

_

**_Voici donc ma petite participation au concours Allocop. Je veux même pas spécialement gagner c'est juste que je trouve ça cool les concours. Ca permet de penser à des sujets qu'on avait pas envisager avant et j'aime ça._**

**_J'avais 2 idées à vrai dire et j'ai choisi de ne pas choisir...donc je vais surement en faire un deuxième, enfin j'espère. Tout dépendra du temps que me prendront les révisions de mes premiers partiels (parce que mine de rien faut se les écrire les 3000mots minimum! :D)  
_**

**_Et j'ai quelques idées pour une potentielle suite donc si ça plait je me pencherais sur l'histoire après le concours. _****_Donc donnez moi vos avis, si avis il y a^^_**

**_Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir les autres fics y en a plein qui sont top (en même temps...Edward et Bella pour une folle nuit d'amour ça peut-être que bien alors ne vous privez pas!)_**

**_Have fun!  
_**

**_***  
_**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

*******


End file.
